the perfect kiss
by lovinglela
Summary: his perfect girl to far from reach...


Sasuhina

By: Lela Hernandez

I was walking home alone Friday September 20th .it was about 5 o`clock and today was my 18th birthday and everyone had already wished me happy birthday -even that idiot naruto had treated me to ramen for dinner –everyone that is except for her… except the girl I wanted to hears it from the most … everyone except Hinata .to me she's more beautiful then ino in her skimpiest outfit and smarter that sakura could ever dream to achieve .but me and her could never be …she's from a long descendant family just like me but instead of being a Uchiha she's my mortal enemy… she's a Hyuuga and to top it off she's the Hyuuga heiress (she's next in line to be in charge of the Hyuuga clan.)

By now I've past the park -the half way point to my house-and I sit down at one of the benches when two small nimble hands cove my face

"Guess who Sasuke-Chan" now there's only one girl who calls me Sasuke-Chan and not sasuke-kun…

"Hinata?"

"The one and only" she said as she removed her hands

"Happy 18th birthday Sasuke-Chan!"She said as she pulled a bottle of sake out of her white and black panda backpack.

"It's called cherry blossom chakra repairmen. It's my family's specialty" she poured the sake into two white and blue trimmed cups

"Cheers" we said at the same time.

"Hinata… Wake up Hinata."I heard his deep voice calling my name and my eyes began to flutter open "god your drunk" he laughed .that laugh alone shook me back to conciseness .I was looking up into Sasuke's brown eyes he was so close his dark black hair brushed my cheek. He took a few steps back once he realized that I was up. I was laying on something soft too soft to be the bench or the grass and then I realized that I was in Sasuke-chans room.

"Hey welcome back" he joked

"What happened?"I said brushing a strand of my purple hair out of my face

"You passed out around your 3rd or 4th glass of sake"

I tried to get up off the bed when the room began to spin.

"Oh god" I said giving up on trying to get off the bed

"Yeah don't move too much you're not quiet sober yet"

"*giggle*sasuke your silly*giggle**Hic*"I said

"Yup not quite there yet." he said with a grin. That's when something amazing happened sasuke walked over and he slipped on his skateboard and he FELL on me!With me being so close I giggle non-stop to keep myself from blushing.

"See this is why I need to clean me room" he said with a smile as he began to get up off me but I did something completely out of character…I stopped him. (Wait why am I stopping him?)I thought to myself (because Hinata you like him this close) I replied in my head

"Sasuke…don't…don't get up yet" I said stammering

"Sasuke can you keep a secret?"He nodded

"I think I like this boy that's in our class…" I swear his face went pale right then

"I think he's emo…like you but how do I tell he's an Uchiha and I'm a Hyuuga…but god he's so hot" HOLY SHIT I can't believe I just said that. Color returned to Sasuke's face as fast it left and a smile formed at his lips

"don't tell him just kiss him" he replied for what felt like a eternity then a miracle happened .his soft sweet lips grazed mine … testing to see if I would kiss back and of Corse I did. First soft pecks on his lips to long breath-taking hand began to slide down my back to pull me in closer but it stopped suddenly

"Why am I doing this? You're too drunk to actually like me"

I almost didn't say it. I could have sat there and kissed her all night. Never complaining …just enjoying her cherry flavored lips on mine… but I didn't. I told her she's too drunk to know what she's saying, but then she looked me dead in the eyes and said

"No I'm not I've been planning to kiss you today since July" and she began to lean in closer ready to kiss her back but I didn't kiss her back. That's when she got pissed.

"God sasuke I'm finally saying I like you but what do you do? Complain. We're never going to get this chance destined to marry Negi next year and eventually ino or sakura are going to kill each other so why don't you just enjoy it now." she said as tears ran down her face. She slowly started to unzip her purple and white jacket and remove her black and white tee shirt. To reveal the stomach and her black and purple lace bra.

"Sasuke… I love you more than the moon loves the stars ore that ino or sakura more than butterflies love flowers and more than you love the night" she said in between sobs "I love you sasuke I may not be the smart like sakura or pretty like ino or even strong like ten-ten but all I know is that I love you…"I almost burst into tears seeing how much pain she was in but I quickly wiped them away and titled up her sobbing face

"Your more beautiful than any flower or cherry blossom tree , more beautiful than ino. Your ten times no one thousand times smarter than sakura was after she read every book in the village and you're as strong as the stongest ninja out there even better than negi and I love you more than the moon loves the stars more than butterflies love flowers more than I love the night Hinata I love with all my heart and soul"

I probably shed a few tears while saying this because I went to wipe my face and something wet had ran down my face. Hinata was sitting there holding the hand that I had tilted her head up with so close to her face I could feel her heart beating. new tears began to trickle down her face but this time they weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy. I then leaned in to give her a kiss neither of us would forget a kiss that I remembered from that day forward. A kiss I named sasuhina

The End


End file.
